Isihlala Amanzi
test Overview Isihlala is a lyverian woman. She has some traits which can be considered weird or funny. She has learnt to survival in the forests a lot and she lives close to nature. Appearance Isihlala is a lyverian woman. Her skin is reddish tanned. Her hair isn't painted, in contrast to some other lyverians. She still wears her natural colour, which is a dark brown, close to black. Her eyes are mid brown and her eyelashes are quite obvious. You can usually find her wearing a brown dress, which consists of two pieces of suede, one above with two strapshanging on her arms, and one below. Between the two pieces a little bit of skin is showed, but she doesn't seem to be bothered about that. She has different hoods, but like it seems her favourite one is one made of a fur of a wolf. The hood has been the head of the wolf, which can be seen by the ears on it. On her back it's tail is hanging and for the rest the wolf can't be recognized in it. She sometimes wears a brown cloak though, or none at all. Tattoos In her tribe, the tattoos are part of the culture and they all have a meaning. Because she left her tribe at a fairly young age she doesn't have too much of them, but more than an average tribe member would have. Background Isihlala is born in a lyverian tribe where life was very easy and peaceful. After surviving her first few years she went to the archdruid every day to hear his lessons and she believed most of it. At the age of 16 she no longer went to those lessons but she stayed with her parents and sister. At one day, some lyverian tribes had organized a contest together. Young men were invited to hunt down the forests. The first one to return with a wolf would be the winner. Her parents were very interested and stayed to watch all the time but Isihlala didn't like it at all and disappeared silently. She went to the forest to have some time for herself. While sitting against a tree, a heavily wounded wolf approached her and put its head in her lap. Although Isihlala tried to save the poor animal it didn't help and it died. She didn't know the contest already was taking too long and the organisation went into the forest to look for the contestants. One of them found her, together with the wolf and he decided she would win, although she never had taken part. This is how she got her wolf tattoo and out of the dead wolves skin her hood would be made for her. At the age of 17 Ihla decided she couldn't stand the lack of adventure which was here, in the tribe. So she departed, ignoring her parent's advise to stay in the tribe. She went to the main island, travelling all over and finding inspiration to write stories. Although she is there for a few years now, she doesn't know too much yet about the culture on the main land but she still is learning and she likes to do that. Known Associates Every person deserves a reason to know why Ihla thinks what she thinks. So she wrote a quote for everyone of them. Friends Surian Bronislav "Surian helped me through hard parts of my life. I owe him a lot." Ihani Valerian "Even though my life changed completely by meeting her, I now believe that it's ok." Acquaintances Nathaniel Varian "Nathaniel is a weird person, but he can be nice every now and then" Caraid "When it comes to sneaky following someone, Caraid is the best. Not that glad about it, but luckily I got other friends to protect me from him." Enemies Lucius Valerian "Lucius is a really charming person, but he uses his charms the wrong way. Shame on him" Personality Isihlala grew up with other things that are usual to her. That means she doesn't understand how things work for others. Likes * Bareback horseriding * Writing * Tree-climbing Dislikes * Noticing someone drinks or plans on drinking alcohol. * People ruining nature. * Being in town for too long. Quirks *Likes the colours blue and green. * Doesn't understand the concept of money that well. * Afraid of wolves. * Drinks a lot of tea Other Theme Music Heroes- Tove lo and another person Wolf born- Brunuhville Winterwolf- Brunuhville. Face Claim Isihlala http://www.thehypertexts.com/images/Brenda%20Schad%20Native%20American%20Choctaw%20Cherokee.jpg Item Claims Link OOC Notes Played by Yalokivi Category:Characters